Kali Terakhir
by Lady Camille
Summary: Minos lelah akan rasa kehilangan—tetapi tidak bisa berhenti, melepas hal ini jauh lebih berat baginya. Sedikit waktu bersama, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Sekalipun harus terulang berapa kalipun, ia hanya bisa melihat Albafica di dalam mata hatinya, dan kali terakhir ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sang Mawar lepas darinya.
1. Part 1

Kita hidup dimana kekuatan dewa juga ikut menyertai—abadi. Dimana dunia bawah adalah tujuan ketika kematian menjemput. Dan jika masa itu telah tiba, berapa dolar, euro, atau pounds—kadang mata uang tidak menjadi penting, tinggal kebaikan hati Charon atas tip-tip kecil untuk menyeberangkan ke padang penghakiman. Dimana di sana sudah menunggu, Minos, Rhadamanthys, dan Aiacos. Ada kalanya kebaikan di dunia akan mengantarkan ke Elisyum, katakan itu surga. Dan kalau ketiga Hakim Neraka memutuskan kelamnya semasa hidup tak terampuni, dasar Tartarus menunggu untuk siskaan panjang.

Dunia tidak pernah stabil, ketamakan manusia semakin lepas dari kendali. Tidak perlu disebutkan negara-negara yang masih berperang, ketidakselarasan bukan sekedar campur tangan Dewa lagi. Athena dan Hades bahkan tidak ikut dalam kekacauan manusia. Hades tidak ingin memicu Holy War, dunia sudah sedemikian kacaunya, kematian sudah sedemikian besarnya tanpa ia membuat perkara dengan Athena—mengurus Underworld saja sudah menyita tenaga.

Sekalipun Hades dan Athena telah mendeklarasikan damai, tapi tidak memberikan efek apapun pada dunia. Menyisakan pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya di Dunia Bawah. Antrian panjang jiwa-jiwa menunggu penghakiman, membuat para Hakim Neraka ingin langsung melempar mereka semua ke Tartarus—buat apa pembacaan laporan hidup, kalau memang itu bergelimang dosa.

Tapi semua itu, pekerjaan seberat apapun, sekacau apapun dunia saat ini. Untuk sejenak sesibuk apapun Underworld, berikan waktu untuk mereka—untuk kehidupan pribadi di dunia. Sejenak lupakan kekuatan para dewa. Dunia tidak akan runtuh sekalipun mereka menikmati gemerlap kehidupan manusia.

-o-o0o-o-

A Minos x Albafica fanfiction

Alternative Time, Alternative Reality, and lil bit Mithology

**Kali Terakhir**

By Niero

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

.

**PART I**

.

London, 2013. Winter.

Salju melayang pelan di udara, berputar mengikuti angin sebelum mendarat dan mencair di telapak tangan seorang pemuda rupawan. Syal tebalnya berwarna hijau—tampak selaras dengan coat hitam dan rambut keperakannya yang tergerai panjang. Tangan kanannya masih terulur, menunggu salju lain yang akan mendarat di sana. Seperti itu ia melihat kehidupan, jika dibandingkan dengan hidupnya juga waktu hidup para Dewa, kehidupan manusia itu singkat selayak mencairnya salju—hilang karena panas. Menguap menjadi wujud yang lain—seperti reinkarnasi yang tak selamanya manusia akan kembali menjadi manusia.

Reinkarnasi. Sebuah takdir lain, kesempatan yang diberikan kepada manusia. Keabadian memang tidak bisa dimiliki, namun terlahir kembali bukan pula pilihan yang buruk. Hanya saja, jiwa yang telah bereinkarnasi bisakah mengingat masa lalu mereka? Tidak.

Bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal sentimentil seperti itu. Minos, pemuda bersurai perak tersebut lebih dari sekedar kesal dengan cuaca negara ini. Ia jauh-jauh dari Underworld, untuk menikmati matahari, bukan gundukan putih di sepanjang mata memandang. Lebih tepatnya ia salah musim, serta salah tempat—terlebih London. Ia menyesal tidak pulang ke Oslo saja, meskipun akan sama saja, salju dan salju. Oh, dan kenapa ia tidak pergi ke wilayah tropis alih-alih London.

"_Damn it!_" ia hanya merutuk pelan, menggunakan bahasa lokal dimana ia berada.

Dan derum halus mobil sport memasuki gerbang, dari tempat Minos berdiri—mobil berwarna hitam dengan corak kuning itu terlihat mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah datang?" pemuda tegap dengan surai pirang yang baru keluar dari mobil sport keluaran Bugatti itu bahkan sama sekali tidak tersenyum, terlalu kaku seperti biasa. "Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja, Minos?"

"Kau sebagai tuan rumah, harusnya ada di tempat saat tamumu datang."

Rhadamanthys, sang Hakim Neraka berambut pirang hanya melambaikan tangan singkat, meminta Minos mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mansion megah itu. "Sejak kapan kau menjunjung tata krama dan berperilaku selayaknya tamu di rumahku," sebelum membuka pintu, ia teringat sesuatu. "Mobilmu sudah sampai kemarin, ada di garasi."

Senyum puas tersungging dari bibir Minos, setidaknya ada hal bagus yang akan ia nikmati. Bangunan di sebelah rumah utama, yang menyimpan koleksi mobil mewah itu menjadi tujuannya. Mengabaikan salju yang jatuh ke kepalanya, ia lebih tertarik untuk segera melihat pilihan mobilnya. Lamborghini keluaran terbaru, warna silvernya yang mengkilat, dan semua itu menarik hasratnya untuk segera memacunya di jalan raya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan di dunia bawah tentu saja—kecuali jika ingin mencari perkara dengan menghancurkan ladang-ladang opium yang ditanam anak-anak Hypnos.

"Kau benar-benar akan mencarinya?" suara Rhadamanthys terdengar penuh selidik, bercampur dengan sedikit kegurasan. Bersandar pada kisi pintu dorong yang terbuka lebar, sambil bersidekap memandang jengah pada Minos, ia sudah malas dengan perputaran takdir yang akan disaksikannya—lagi. "Jangan mengelak. Dia di London, dan kau tidak akan berada di sini saat ini jika tidak untuk dia. Mau sampai berapa abad lagi kau begini?"

Minos menghela napasnya, ia pun lelah. Tetapi tidak bisa berhenti, melepas hal ini jauh lebih berat baginya. Sedikit waktu bersama, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Aku hanya akan memastikan keberadaannya. Dia akan mati lagi jika bertemu denganku." kata Minos, sama sekali tidak memandang lawan bicaranya, matanya terpaku pada mobil barunya, sekalipun pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

"Kau pikir hanya melihatnya dari jauh, ikatanmu dengannya tidak akan terjalin?" pembicaraan di garasi ini, tanpa terasa menjadi berat. "Dan dia hanya manusia biasa, Minos—tidak mungkin bisa terus bereinkarnasi. Setelah ini, aku sebagai Lord Elysium, akan benar-benar memutus garis reinkarnasinya."

"Tidak ada yang tahu nasibnya di reinkarnasinya kali ini. Dia bisa saja menjalani kehidupan sampai tua, menikah, memiliki anak.."

"Ha. Ha." terdengar tawa Rhadamanthys yang begitu menjengkelkan. "Betapa hipokritnya kau ini. Aku berani bertaruh, kau tidak akan tahan untuk _tidak_ mendekatinya lagi. Kau tidak akan bisa menerima kalau dia memiliki kekasih lain. Kau terlalu mencintai manusia ini—dan Thanatos akan senang menjemput jiwanya kemudian."

Pilihannya, adalah membungkam mulut Rhadamantys yang laknat itu. Tapi yang dilakukan Minos, adalah bergegas memasuki mobil barunya—dan mengemudikannya di jalanan. Tidak mau telinganya semakin panas dengan asupan kata-kata dari Rhadamanthys. Memang, apa yang dikatakan oleh rekan sesama Hakim Neraka itu benar adanya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak, sekalipun pikirannya memerintahkan tidak, tubuhnya akan bergerak otomatis mendekati _Sang Mawar_. Lucu sekali, bahkan sekarang pun ia memacu mobilnya mengikuti insting, mengejar aroma mawar yang samar mengganggunya.

Ia tidak berharap menemukannya secepat ini, mengemudikan mobilnya menuju London Barat termasuk hitungan cepat, waktu yang bergulir dalam hitungan jam atau bahkan hari hanya sekejap jika memiliki keabadian.

Fulham, tidak lebih baik, salju tebal memenuhi atap-atap bangunan dan pinggir jalan. Namun bagunan di depannya jelas seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri, rumah kaca yang terlalu hijau dengan tambahan warna-warna cerah mencolok dari bunga-bunga bermekaran. Mawar lebih mendominasi. Penciuman Minos benar-benar terdistraksi oleh bau mawar dari tempat ini, wangi bunga mawar ataukah wangi dari _mawar_nya, _mawar_ yang pernah dimilikinya. Minos masih menimbang, apakah akan keluar dari mobilnya atau menunggu saja—melihat dari kejauhan seperti rencananya. Dan ia nyaris menghambur keluar saat melihat pemuda dengan surai biru muda melenggang di balik dinding kaca, membawa sebuket mawar merah. Tampaknya melayani pelanggan yang membeli bunga.

Sejenak, Minos hampir yakin. Hampir bersorak senang dengan apa yang ditemukannya. Sampai ia melihat wajah, postur tubuh, gerakan, ekspresi saat melayani pembeli bunga. Sosok itu, bukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Tidak," Minos mendesis pelan. "Bukan dia, tidak mungkin orang itu yang membawaku ke sini. Tidak mungkin dia. Seharusnya bau mawar ini, seharusnya… Albafica! "

Menggelengkan kepala, tangannya mencengkeram_ steering wheel_ erat-erat—ia tidak percaya bisa salah mengenali wangi mawar. Ternyata memang tidak semudah itu, memang tidak mudah menemukan reinkarnasi _mawar_nya. Menyalakan mesin mobil dan ia memilih bergegas pergi.

.

Pemuda itu, dengan nama Aphrodite—benar, _pemuda_, sekalipun nama dan kualitas rupa secantik wanita, ia adalah pria. Ia terlihat riang, bersenandung-senandung kecil di dalam rumah kaca, memotong tangkai-tangkai mawar, merawat bermacam bunga—memberinya pupuk, menyemprotnya dengan perangsang bunga dan daun, serta sederet kesibukan lain. Intinya ia selalu bahagia jika menenggelamkan diri di tempat ini, tidak peduli di luar bersalju, hujan badai, atau cuaca apapun—istananya ini akan selalu hangat dan memekarkan bunga.

Sesekali pelanggan datang ke florist yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah kaca—hanya bersekat dinding kaca, ia sudah terlihat sangat biasa dengan bunga dan pekerjaannya. Hanya saja kebiasaan bersolek dahulu tak pernah terlewat, memastikan dirinya menawan untuk melayani pembeli. Sekalipun tangan belepotan pupuk, wajahnya harus senantiasa cantik—harap dicatat itu. Ia memang cerminan androgini.

"Dite,"

Aphrodite yang masih sibuk memotong mawar seketika menghentikan kegiatannya, juga melempar gunting—ia memprioritaskan menghampiri sosok lain yang bersandar di diding yang memisahkan rumah kaca dan tempat tinggal di bagian belakang. "Kakak, kenapa keluar? Sudah aku bilang, panggil aku jika membutuhkan sesuatu, kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Hei, jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sekarat."

"Tapi.." Aphrodite masih ingin membantah, namun ia mengerti betapa keras kepalanya kakaknya itu. Akhirnya ia hanya memegangi lengan kakaknya, yang kemudian membuatnya beringsut karena lagi-lagi ia didorong untuk menjauh. "Kakak," lirihnya, ia hanya mengikuti di belakang sampai kakaknya itu duduk di sofa yang berada di sisi lain rumah kaca.

Keduanya begitu identik, rambut biru muda panjang, dan keindahan wajah yang sempurna. Tapi tetap tidak sama. Sang kakak, Albafica, dengan pesona keindahan mawar sejati namun lebih berduri, dan dengan keangkuhan lebih tinggi dari egonya sendiri. Hanya bisa dipandang, tidak untuk disentuh—kecuali ingin kecewa dan sakit hati, duri sang mawar terlalu tajam dan beracun.

"Apa kau tadi memanggilku, Dite?" tanya Albafica kemudian, sambil membenahi syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Aku?" Aphrodite menunjuk mukanya sendiri dengan bingung, "Tidak."

Albafica mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, melihat keluar menembus dinding kaca—salju di luar belum berhenti, di sana pasti dingin. "Aku mendengarnya tadi, ada yang memanggil namaku."

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, tadi ada pelanggan—tapi tidak ada yang memanggilmu."

"Begitukah," kata Albafica sangsi. Apakah ia setengah bermimpi, meski rasanya ia belum tertidur, tidak penting juga sebenarnya. Sejak kondisi tubuhnya tidak bagus—ia benci menyebut dirinya sakit, dan ia tidak suka diperlalukan seperti orang sakit. Kadang, ia memang seperti merasa ada yang memanggilnya, ada perasaan mengganjal yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. "Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu," katanya kemudian.

"Iya.. Iya.. Bunga itu tidak akan layu sekalipun aku tinggal tidur siang." ucap Aphrodite sambil bergegas menekuni mawarnya lagi.

Albafica sama sekali tidak meragukan kemampuan adiknya dalam hal botani, ia paham benar bagaimana adiknya itu jika sudah berada di dekat mawar. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan, rumah kaca dan florist sebesar ini, hanya Aphrodite sendiri yang mengurusnya. Kondisi tubuh Albafica melemah, dan ia tidak bisa berlama-lama bekerja. "Maaf ya, Dite. Kau jadi kehilangan waktumu untuk pergi keluar dengan teman-temanmu karena sibuk di sini."

"Kau ini bicara apa," Aphrodite menyahut, "Aku suka sekali dengan tempat ini, menghabiskan hidupku di sini pun tak masalah. Lagi pula… Angelo dan Shura sebentar lagi datang untuk membantu." ia agak memelankan suaranya saat menyebut dua nama itu.

"Oh, sebenarnya yang mana sih pacarmu?" goda Albafica. Karena ia sendiri tidak mengerti hubungan adiknya dengan dua orang itu sebenarnya bagaimana, terlalu intim jika disebut teman, tapi kalau berpacaran, dengan yang mana—mereka bertiga tidak terpisahkan. Tidak mungkin juga mereka bertiga—tidak mungkin, kan?

"Ih, apaan. Seharusnya kakak yang mencari pacar, turunkan standartmu, jangan terlalu pemilih, jangan terlalu galak pada orang-orang yang mendekatimu." jelas sang adik panjang lebar. "Tapi kalau preman kampung bertampang hooligans yang kelihatan suka cari rusuh di Stamford Bridge—macam Manigoldo itu, aku tidak setuju."

Mau tidak mau Albafica tergelak. Tapi cepat ia berhenti karena sesaat kepalanya terasa pusing. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya saat melihat raut khawatir di wajah Aphrodite.

"Tapi Manigoldo itu sepertinya sudah menyerah mendekatimu, terakhir kali kau mengusirnya dengan kejam." Aphrodite mendengus, atau sebenernya ia menghembuskan napas disertai tawa pelan sadis.

"Aku tidak tiba bisa memiliki hubungan seperti itu—berpacaran, memiliki pasangan. Tidak dengan kondisiku."

"Kenapa sih, tetap saja—kau berhak bahagia."

Albafica tidak segera menjawab, diam sejenak memandang pada bunga-bunga, namun terlihat menerawang, sama sekali tidak fokus. "Tapi orang yang bersamaku tidak akan bahagia. Pada akhirnya aku akan—"

"Ah! Cukup," seru Aphrodite, tampangnya sudah ingin menangis saja tiap kali mendengar nada putus asa dalam perkataan Albafica, "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak lagi."

Menghela napasnya pelan, ia menurut untuk tidak berbicara—kalau dirasakan, diam lebih menentramkan. Albafica tidak mau adiknya sedih jika ia mengungkit kondisi tubuhnya, jika kini sudah menerima, seharusnya tidak perlu diungkapkan lagi bukan—karena apapun yang dilakukannya tidak akan bisa mengubah keadaan. Sudah habis kemarahan dan kekecewaan, sudah kering air matanya, sudah hilang keinginan untuk membalas dendam atau menuntut habis habisan. Bunga yang dulu dihancurkannya, pelampiasan karena tidak menerima fakta sekarang sudah bermekaran dengan indah, hidupnya mungkin pupus—tapi bunga yang tumbuh lagi memberinya sedikit semangat hidup dan kerelaan.

Tidak lama, Shura dan Angelo benar-benar datang. Melihat interaksi tiga orang itu, termasuk hiburan tersendiri untuk Albafica, adiknya bahagia itu yang terpenting. Dirinya sesekali bahkan diikutkan dalam candaan yang mereka buat. Salju di luar boleh membekukan, tapi di dalam sini kehangatan lah yang membuncah.

-o0o-

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Aiacos, satu dari tiga Hakim Neraka yang masih bekerja dan tidak mengambil waktu bersenang-senang di dunia, karena menurutnya pergi ke Kathmandhu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, berbeda dengan Minos dan Rhadamanthys. Tapi kini ia memandang heran pada Minos yang rapi dengan pakaian serupa dengan yang dikenakannya, namun tetap tidak sama. Pakaian itu jelas berbeda, karena ketiga Hakim memiliki bagian pekerjaan yang berbeda juga. Minos sebagai penentu keputusan akhir kini duduk di posisinya, yang beberapa hari kemarin digantikan Lune. Lune sendiri sekarang berdiri patuh di belakang Minos.

"Sedang menjernihkan pikiran," jawab Minos singkat.

Jawaban yang diberikan Minos makin membuat kening Aiacos berkerut. Menjernihkan pikiran di dunia bawah, yang benar saja. Ia bahkan mempunyai pemikiran bahwa Minos mengalami kecelakaan di dunia manusia sana saat mengemudikan mobil barunya, dan otaknya sedikit bergeser.

"Jangan jebloskan semua itu ke Tartarus." ucapnya khawatir sambil menunjuk pada antrian panjang jiwa-jiwa yang tampak ketakutan. "Dan ada beberapa jiwa yang harus dihadapkan ke Lord Hades langsung," lanjutnya sambil memberikan beberapa lembaran berisi daftar panjang.

"Lune, gantikan aku disini. Tentang jiwa-jiwa ini, aku akan menemui Lord Hades dahulu." kata Minos, dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari asistennya itu.

"Dia Minos, kan?" Aiacos melihat Lune dengan bingung. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di dunia manusia?"

"Tidak," jawab Lune, tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Aiacos, ia sudah sibuk membuka buku besar dan tebal di hadapannya.

Segera kembali ke dunia bawah, memang lebih baik daripada berdiam di London. Minos masih tidak percaya—bagaimana mungkin aroma mawar itu bukan Albafica. Apakah ratusan tahun yang sudah berlalu mulai mengacaukannya juga, ia tahu tidak memiliki banyak waktu—kehidupan manusia tidak pernah panjang, tapi ia benar-benar harus menjernihkan pikirannya untuk bisa kembali ke London dan memilah hal-hal yang mengacaukannya. Tapi setidaknya di Underworld tidak ada mawar yang bisa mengusiknya, sayangnya saat melewati taman Persephone, taman yang selalu bersemi tanpa peduli musim dan keadaan dunia bawah mengingatkannya dengan rumah kaca yang dilihatnya di London. Ia penasaran dengan rumah kaca itu, mencolok di antara putih salju, ia bisa membayangkan dengan jelas—tergambar, terpampang nyata seolah sedang menatapnya langsung.

Dan dorongan untuk kembali ke London dirasanya menguat lagi.

"Dewa Hermes," sapa Minos, saat berpapasan dengan Dewa muda yang tengah melayang di udara itu, terbang dengan sayap di kakinya—di sepatu yang dikenakannya. Memang bukan hal aneh melihat Hermes di sini.

"Oh, Minos. Pekerjaan semakin berat, ya," ucapnya sambil melambaikan Caduceusnya ke kejauhan, menunjuk keadaan Underworld yang sebenarnya sama saja dari waktu ke waktu, hanya penduduknya semakin banyak. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan koin emas dari sakunya, "Untukmu, sekedar promosi saja, kalau-kalau kau membutuhkan jasa pengantar atau pemesanan apapun, panggil aku menggunakan itu—tentu saja tidak gratis."

"Er," Minos bahkan bingung harus mengucapkan apa, tapi tetap menerima koin yang disodorkan padanya. "Terima kasih, Dewa Hermes."

Hermes mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan, "Sepertinya pekerjaanmu harus menunggu dulu beberapa waktu. Dewa Hades baru berangkat ke Olympus, ada pertemuan dengan Lord Zeus."

Hades tidak ada di tempat. Meskipun lima atau sepuluh tahun membiarkan para jiwa menunggu tidak akan begitu bermasalah. Charon saja belum tentu berbaik hati menyeberangkan mereka. Tapi tidak, pekerjaannya tidak akan terbengkalai, apa gunanya ia mempekerjakan Lune jika tumpukan berkas di mejanya kemudian menumpuk.

Tidak perduli disebut _galau_ oleh Aiacos, yang membuat Minos berpikir darimana pemuda itu belajar kosakata tersebut, Minos sudah menanggalkan pakaian Hakimnya, dan benar-benar melimpahkan pekerjaan pada Lune—lalu kembali ke dunia manusia. Yang kemudian akan disebut _labil_ oleh Rhadamanthys, yang ia tidak mau berpikir kata macam apa yang telah dipakai untuk mengatainya itu.

.

Mencoba ke London Utara, dan juga Manchester mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Tapi jangankan berangkat, Minos masih merenung di kursi depan perapian di kediaman Rhadamanthys. Mengingat kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Albafica, tangannya bermandikan darah, lengkap dengan kelopak mawar berterbangan karena kepakan sayap surplicenya. Dramatis, jika ingat Albafica mati di sana karena perbuatannya—dan dirinya pun menghilang.

Masa itu Athena dan Hades masih gencar mengumandangkan perang, dan ia tidak bisa mengelak dari takdir yang dibawakan untuknya. Ia setia di pihak Hades, dan Albafica terlahir untuk pihak lawan. Berapa nyawa yang habis di perang itu, berapa banyak kerugian Hades, dan pemerintahan Dunia Bawah menjadi kacau. Kosongnya kepemimpinan, padang penghakiman yang tidak ada Hakim. Sampai Zeus turun membenahi semuanya, mengembalikan semua pada fungsingnya. Minos bahkan malas mengingat detail ikrar damai yang kemudian terjadi.

Karena sialnya atau sebenarnya adalah anugrah, peperangan membuatnya terikat dengan Albafica. Itu adalah kali pertama Minos tertarik dengan seseorang. Pertama kalinya ia menginginkan seseorang untuk dimilikinya sendiri.

"Disfungsional sekali yang kau lakukan beberapa hari ini," kata Rhadamanthys. Ia menghampiri Minos, menyodorkan segelas scotch yang dibawanya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, bahwa tujuanmu ke London Barat sudah benar. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, menunggu dia dimasukkan peti mati, baru kau akan datang? Atau menunggunya menghadap padamu langsung di saat penghakiman?"

Semakin lama telinganya kebal dengan kata-kata itu, meski terbesit keinginan memakai Surplice Griffin-nya dan mengajak Rhadamanthys berkelahi. "Huh, aku bahkan meragukan keyakinanmu. Di sana bukan Albafica, tapi Aphrodite, Rhade."

Rhadamanthys memutar bola matanya jengah, atas dasar apa Minos meragukan dirinya. "Bukan aku, tapi kau ragu pada dirimu sendiri. Apa sebenarnya maumu? Seratus tahun lalu kau bisa langsung menemukannya di Prancis, tanpa membuang waktu sia-sia seperti sekarang."

Senyum getir tersungging di bibir Minos, "Kau pikir itu hal bagus, tergesa-gesa. Lalu satu minggu kemudian, dimana seharusnya dia menjadi kekasihku. Senang sekali jika aku—jika dia tidak ditemukan—"

"Di kantong mayat," lanjut Rhadamanthys, ia gerah dengan kelakuan Minos yang maju-mundur tidak jelas. "Dia korban pembunuhan, bukan kau yang membunuhnya seperti saat berperang. Jaman sudah berbeda, dia terlahir bukan untuk menjadi Saint. Meskipun begitu aku tidak menyebutnya kebetulan, karena memang dia akan mati. Ikatan yang menghubungkan kalian adalah untuk saling menghabisi—akan tetap terjadi jika kalian bersama, meski tidak dengan tanganmu sendiri."

Minos tidak bereaksi.

"Minos, apa yang terjadi jika saat itu kau berada di sampingnya?"

Itu sebuah pertanyaan hipokrit, tidak perlu Minos jawabpun seharusnya Rhadamanthys tahu. Tapi Minos tetap menjawabnya, "Psikopat gila yang mengincarnya tentu akan mati di tanganku sebelum dia sempat menyentuh Albafica."

"Kau paham apa intinya? Takdir ada di tangamu sendiri, sekalipun sang Oracle meramalkan—itu bisa saja bermakna ganda." sesaat raut seriuslah yang meyelimuti wajah Rhadamanthys, hanya sesaat—kemudian kembali ke wajah dinginnya. "Meski aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk menentang Thanatos."

Jika kali ini Minos kehilangan Albafica lagi, lucu sekali takdir mempermainkannya. Dimana para Dewa saja banyak menebar benih pada para fana, berganti dari satu wanita ke wanita lain, atau bahkan pria. Lihat saja Rhadamanthys yang sudah pergi dengan pemuda bernama Kanon itu, sementara di Underworld masih memiliki Valentine. Minos tidak seperti itu, dan tidak adakah di jajaran para Dewa yang seperti Hades—disepanjang keabadian hanya setia pada satu wanita?

Seperti halnya Minos, hanya bisa melihat Albafica di dalam mata hatinya. Kali terakhir ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan Albafica lepas darinya.

-o0o-

Minos berdiri di depan rumah kaca yang tampak luar biasa saat diamati dari jarak dekat. Bagian dalam terang-benderang—seperti memindahakan berbagai jenis tumbuhan dan bunga dalam kotak kaca besar, ia tidak mengerti nama-nama tanaman yang ada di sini, ia hanya bisa menyaksikan keindahannya. Tidak hanya bunga, satu sisi bahkan rumput tumbuh hijau dan subur, dengan pohon-pohon yang dikerdilkan, ada juga pohon yang setinggi tubuh manusia. Minos sangat ingin masuk kesana. Sampai matanya terpaku pada papan nama yang tepasang di depan florist; PISCES. Sangat tipikal, lengkap dengan simbol zodiac yang dimodifikasi melilit di sekitar huruf-huruf tersebut. Nama yang lebih cocok untuk toko ikan hias daripada florist, pikiran liar yang tanpa sengaja hinggap di benak Minos, yang cepat-cepat dienyahkannya.

Salju mulai turun lagi, dan suasana di dalam florist memang lebih hangat. Dari sini, ia yakin, ia bisa merasakan _mawar_nya, demi Surplice Griffin yang bahkan kali ini ia tinggalkan di Underworld—ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Albafica.

"Ada berapa jenis mawar di sini?" tanya Minos sekedar basa-basi. "Apakah ada mawar hitam?"

Aphrodite mengerjapkan matanya, sosok di depannya tampak lain dari pembeli yang biasanya datang. "Hitam?"

"Hanya bercanda," kata Minos, sekalipun raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan candaan.

Bukan Aphrodite namanya kalau tidak bisa menangani tamu seperti ini, ia kembali berusaha menarik perhatian Minos. "Saya bisa membantu memilihkan mawar untuk Anda, apakah untuk kekasih?"

Sayangnya usaha Aphrodite bahkan tidak Minos dengarkan, semula ia melihat mawar-mawar merah yang tersusun rapi, tapi saat ia melihat pada rumah kaca—sosok berambut biru muda yang bagai lukisan hidup itu tengah duduk di sofa, menyilangkan kaki, dengan gaya angkuh dan wajah terangkat, kearoganan yang sama. Minos menunduk sebentar, mengeyahkan bayang tentang apa yang disaksikannya itu seperti déjà vu.

Terlebih saat ada pemuda lain menghampiri, membawa sebuah majalah. Menunjukkan sesuatu yang kelihatannya menarik perhatian Albafica—Minos tidak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya, melihat bibir ranum Albafica bergerak mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak didengarnya, gerakan tangan yang menunjuk sisi lain dimana ada beberapa bonsai. Ia menemukannya, itu memang Albafica. Albaficanya.

"_Sir?_" panggil Aphrodite, entah keberapa kalinya. Bukannya ia kehabisan kesabaran, hanya saja melihat tamunya mengamati kakaknya dengan intense membuatnya cemas.

"Aku minta mawar putih, satu tangkai saja." kata Minos, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Albafica.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya di masa ini, pandangan mata mereka akhirnya bertemu. Rasanya Minos sudah ingin langsung menggoda Albafica—tapi Aphrodite yang datang membawa bunga pesanannya menghentikan niatnya itu. Setangkai mawar putih, seperti mawar yang dulu digunakan Albafica untuk membunuhnya, mawar putih yang berubah merah karena darah. Mawar yang menjadi berarti untuknya.

"Mawar ini, berikan untuknya." ucap Minos, setelah memberikan uang senilai harga bunga itu.

Aphrodite mengerti, tamunya terpesona pada kakaknya. "Kenapa tidak Anda berikan sendiri, Tuan—"

"Minos." ia menyebutkan namanya. "Sampaikan saja padanya,"

.

"Kau melihatnya tadi, dia tampan," ucap Aphrodite, sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa lain di sebelah kakaknya duduk. "Dan penampilannya—demi petirnya Thor di film yang aku tonton kemarin.. Orang tadi itu sangat_ lady killer_."

Albafica memegang mawar putih yang diberikan Aphrodite dengan kedua tangannya, memandang bunga itu lekat dan mengingat wajah pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya dari balik kaca. Ia menyukai mawar merah, semua tahu itu. Tapi hanya sedikit yang tahu jika ia lebih menyukai mawar putih. Tidak perlu satu buket, tidak perlu terlalu banyak, satu tangkai mawar putih saja cukup banyak memberikan arti.

Lalu bagaimana bisa orang itu memberinya mawar putih?

"Kenapa sih, banyak yang jatuh cinta padamu hanya dengan sekali pandang." Aphrodite pura-pura cemberut, ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipinya sendiri. "Wajahku kan tidak beda jauh darimu, rambut kita juga sama. Orang tadi bahkan tidak melirikku."

"Oh, jadi kau tidak puas ada aku di sini," kata Angelo, memberikan pandangan terluka pada Aphrodite. Yang hanya dibalas sang mawar muda dengan memberikan kecupan di pipi.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Cinta tidak hanya dari sekilas pandang." kata Albafica, menanggapi penyataan Aphrodite tadi.

"Um.. Minos—" kata Aphrodite, masih berusaha mengingat nama. "Iya, dari cara Minos memandangmu, sudah tergambar jelas,raut wajahnya mengicirikan ketertarikan. Tidak heran, banyak sekali memang pelanggan yang terpana tiap kali melihatmu."

Albafica justru terlihat marah. "Blacklist orang itu dari florist."

"Eh, kenapa?!" spontan Aphrodite berteriak. Tapi ia hanya mendapati punggung Albafica yang menjauh—sang kakak berjalan ke arah kamarnya sendiri.

Tidak lagi. Jangan terjadi lagi. Albafica lelah menjauhkan orang-orang yang tertarik padanya, ia lelah harus bersikap jahat untuk membuat orang-orang itu meninggalkannya. Cukup sampai Manigoldo orang nekat bodoh yang berusaha mendekatinya. Terlebih untuk orang yang memberinya mawar putih tadi—Albafica bisa merasakannya bahwa orang itu berbahaya.

.

Sudah dua kali masa kehidupan Minos berhadapan dengan Albafica, sudah kelewat mengerti bagaimana sifat pemuda itu, sudah memperkirakan adanya penolakan. Maka tidak heran, saat keesokan harinya ia kembali ke florist, lemparan mawar putih bersama vas kecil berisi air yang menyambutnya. Yang membuat Minos bingung, jika Albafica menolak bunga pemberiannya—kenapa tidak dibuang saja dari kemarin, alih-alih menyimpan mawar itu agar tidak layu.

"Bawa bunga itu pergi. Dan jangan buang waktumu untuk memberikan hal seperti itu padaku, aku tidak tertarik."

Pedas, Minos pikir di kehidupan kali ini sifat pemuda itu lebih lunak. Ternyata ia salah.

"Jangan salahkan seorang pria yang berusaha," ucap Minos, memegang dadanya dengan sebelah tangan, bajunya basah. "Aku hanya mengapresiasi apa yang aku rasakan saat pertama kali melihatmu. Dan mawar ini," ia memungut mawar di lantai, "Lebih mencerminkan dirimu."

Albafica terkesiap, lancang—pemuda di depannya ini sangat lancang. "Kau melupakan duri yang tumbuh di batangnya—itu lebih mencerminkanku. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentangku, hentikan omong kosongmu."

"Begitukah, kalau begitu buat aku mengerti kenapa kau menyembunyikan kecantikan itu dengan duri?"

Cukup sudah, Albafica tidak tahan lagi. Apa yang diperkirakannya, orang ini justru lebih berbahaya dari yang ia duga. "Kau.. Pergi dari sini!"

Jika ini benar-benar kali pertama Minos bertemu Albafica, ia bisa langsung membungkam bibir itu dengan ciuman dan mengikatnya dengan _marionette_ saat itu juga. Tapi ini adalah Albafica, dan cara itu tidak akan berhasil.. Demi Hades. Suara tinggi dan emosi kemarahan Albafica bukan menyurutkan Minos, tapi membuatnya semakin ingin merengkuh pemuda itu.

"Pergi.." Albafica mendesis lirih, sorot mata tajamnya sedikit menggelap. Napasnya beberapa kali tertahan—ia kesulitan mengambil napas, dadanya terasa sesak.

Melihat itu Minos gentar, ada yang salah dengan Albafica. Dan seharusnya ia menyadari dari awal, tapi ia terlalu terpana sampai tidak melihat kemungkinan lain bahwa Albafica tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Saat ia melangkah untuk mendekat, Albafica justru bersikap lebih defensif—menjauh. Dan saat Aphrodite mendekat pun sama, Albafica berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Menyisakan Minos diliputi kemarahan, bukan marah pada Albafica, tapi marah pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apakah sudah dimulai—dimana ia bertemu dengan Albafica, maka sabit kematian langsung terkait di leher pemuda itu.

"Maaf ya, kakakku memang seperti itu." kata Aphrodite, nada suarannya terdengar menyesal, "Minos—bisa aku memanggilmu begitu. Er, mau mampir," lanjutnya sambil membuka pintu rumah kaca yang tadi dilewati Albafica. "Biar aku buatkan teh untukmu,"

"Boleh, kalau kau tidak sibuk… Um, bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?" tanya Minos.

Ia teringat perkataan Rhadamanthys—kalau memang seperti itu, pergi meninggalkan Albafica bukan dalam rencananya. Yang akan ia lakukan adalah menjauhkan kematian itu sendiri dari Albafica. Maka ia menerima tawaran Aphrodite, melangkah ke rumah kaca—ia terpana. Tempat ini seperti surga.

"Aphrodite. Tapi panggil Dite saja," kata Aphrodite menyilahkan Minos duduk.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku di sini?" tanya Minos, saat Aphrodite kembali dengan dua cangkir teh.

Aphrodite menggeleng, tawa lirih canggung meluncur dari bibirnya. "Albafica—kakakku itu mungkin keberatan, tapi aku tidak."

"Berarti boleh aku datang lagi besok, tempat ini membuatku nyaman." ucapnya sambil mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh rumah kaca.

"Kau menyukainya—menyukai kakakku, maksudku,"

Minos tersenyum, ia memang tidak menutupi maksud kedatangannya. Bukankah bagus jika ia mendapat dukungan dari Aphrodite. "Kau keberatan dengan itu?"

"Sama sekali tidak, hanya saja.. Mungkin kau akan kecewa."

Aphrodite bukannya tidak setuju, tapi hal ini beresiko—dilihat-lihat Minos cukup pantas untuk kakaknya, sekalipun karakternya terlalu kuat—pertama bertemu sudah bisa membalas Albafica seperti itu. Yang ia khawatirkan, bagaimana kalau Minos ini justru menyakiti Albafica? Meskipun lebih besar probabilitas dimana pada akhirnya orang yang mendekati Albafica lah yang terluka dan pergi dengan kecewa. Tapi masih ada kemungkinan lain, Aphrodite sangat mengharapkan ini—bahwa keduanya tidak akan saling mengecewakan, bagaimana jika Minos ternyata bisa membahagiakan kakaknya?

"Okay.. Datang saja besok." lanjut Aphrodite kemudian.

.

Kali kedua Minos datang, Albafica bahkan tidak kelihatan. Sedang tidur kata Aphrodite, namun dari gelagat gelisah pemuda itu, Minos tahu Albafica tidak hanya sekedar tidur. Ia tidak tahan hanya diam tanpa mencari tahu, mengangkat sedikit tangannya—sebaiknya ia melakukan sesuatu tehadap Aphrodite dahulu, tentu saja bukan _cosmic marionette_—itu terlalu ekstrim dan ia tidak ada niat membunuh siapapun.

"Tidurlah sebentar, Aphrodite," ucapnya sambil mendudukkan pemuda itu di sofa, "Aku menurunkan kadar oksigen di otakmu, tidak akan lama, kau hanya akan merasa telah ketiduran."

Saat ia menyelinap ke dalam, mencoba menebak kamar Albafica, ia dituntun suara percakapan dari sebuah ruangan. Tidak perlu memakai kekuatanya atau apa ia tidak akan ketahuan, manusia biasa tidak sebanding dengannya. Ia bisa melihat jelas dari sini, terima kasih pada pintu yang terbuka. Dan apa yang ditemukannya, meja penuh botol kecil tempat obat, bahkan tabung oksigen pun tersimpan di sudut kamar. Albafica sendiri duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di ranjangnya. Seseorang lagi berambut hijau panjang memakai kaca mata—dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, Minos asumsikan orang itu adalah dokter, dan tengah menyuntikkan sesuatu pada lengan Albafica.

Ini lebih dari apa yang diprediksi Minos, ia menduga Albafica sakit. Tapi tidak sampai seperti ini—tidak mungkin sakit biasa saja jika kamar tidurnnya sampai meyerupai klinik kesehatan begitu. Menahan diri untuk tidak mendekat—belum sekarang, ia tahan perasaannya yang terasa nyeri.

Aphrodite masih tidur saat ia kembali. Langkahnya terasa melayang, dan saat duduk di sofa pun tidak begitu disadarinya. Apakah sakit parah yang akan merenggut Albafica darinya?

"Hoo, kenapa dia tidur?" tanya pemuda yang Minos ketahui dulu adalah Death Mask, lalu menggoncang tubuh Aphrodite, membangunkannya. "Kau, yang kemarin membeli bunga untuk Albafica itu kan?"

Minos menganguk.

"Aku Angelo," katanya memperkenalkan diri, kali ini sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Aphrodite. "Dite, bangun. Dite, Dite.."

"Whoaaa!" bingung dengan keadaan sekitar, Aphrodite masih agak linglung dan tanpa sadar berdiri tergesa. Melihat Minos di sana, rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu. "Minos, maaf.. Aku lelah sekali, tidak terasa ketiduran. Padahal tadi kau memintaku mengajarimu menamam bunga, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Minos, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Angannya masih penuh dengan Albafica.

"Bagaimana kalau langsung praktek menanam mawar saja? Tapi.. Kau yakin?" Aphrodite mengamati penampilan Minos, apa cocok dengan pakaian yang terlihat mahal seperti itu jika berjongkok mengaduk tanah dan pupuk.

Minos hanya melepas coat hitamnya, melipat lengan kemeja dan ikut dengan Aphrodite juga Angelo ke bagian sisi timur rumah kaca. Saat meliat ke atas, atap di sana juga terbuat dari kaca, salju sedikit menutupi permukaaanya, tapi jika matahari bersinar—cahaya yang menembus masuk pasti terasa hangat.

Membunuh lawan, menjebloskan jiwa-jiwa ke Tartarus, Minos berpengalaman dengan hal itu. Tapi sepanjang masa hidupnya, menanam bunga adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir dalam benaknya. Dan dicandai bocah-bocah manusia juga tidak termasuk daftar kejadian di hidupnya. Sampai pemuda yang mengaku bernama Shura datang, Minos sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa menikmati kegiatannya. Namun suara yang selalu ingin didengarnya menginterupsi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

"Albafica," panggil Minos, senang melihat reaksi pemuda itu saat ia menyebut namanya.

"Darimana kau—" tidak perlu repot bertanya, Albafica sudah tahu adiknya yang memberi tahu namanya pada orang ini.

Aphrodite berdiri di antara keduanya—menengahi, tidak ingin keduanya bertengkar. "Kakak, Minos tamuku, oke.. Dia di sini untuk menanam bunga denganku."

"Ck! Terserah,"

.

Kesekian kali Minos datang, ia berhasil mengajak Albafica berbincang. Mendekati sang mawar tanpa tertusuk durinya memang harus perlahan dan memilah jalan dengan hati-hati, hanya saja Minos belum mendapat jawaban tentang sakit yang diderita Albafica. Ada kalanya bahkan sang mawar itu tidak keluar dari kamarnya seharian. Selain itu, Albafica-nya ini menjadi seperti Gold Saint Pisces yang diketahuinya di masa perang. Pemuda itu menjauh dari semua orang, dari pengamatannya—Albafica selalu menyingkir, membuat jarak untuk tidak bersentuhan dengan adiknya sendiri, Angelo, dan Shura. Dokter yang dilihatnya kapan harilah satu-satunya yang dibiarkan Albafica.

"Perhatikan guntingmu, Minos." Albafica berkacak pinggang, "Jika cuma mau memandangiku seperti itu, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Salah-salah kau menghancurkan mawarku."

"Aku menghargai mawarmu, Albafica. Sama seperti aku mengagumimu. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku sampai salah potong." kata Minos, terselip sedikit rayuan diucapan itu.

Albafica berdecak kesal, "Kau selalu menyamakanku dengan mawar,"

"Apakah itu salah, esensi kecantikan mawar sempurna ada padamu, kau menawan—tapi tajam, aku mengerti dengan duri yang kau maksudkan tempo hari." Minos tersenyum, sekalipun samar ia bisa melihat kadang Albafica tersipu. "Itukah caramu melindungi diri?"

"Kau mengacu pada sikapku?"

"Tepat,"

Albafica mundur beberapa langkah, ia merasa lelah—meladeni Minos lebih melelahkan lagi. "Mungkin benar, tapi jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan tentangku."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Albafica?" lanjutnya saat melihat Abafica tampak kepayahan.

"Ya," jawab Albafica, berbohong. Tubuhnya terasa lantak, tapi tidak separah itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Lihat, wajahmu sudah pucat begitu,"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Setiap kali Minos selalu mencoba untuk mendekat, kali itu juga Albafica menjauh. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa bangga pada dirinya karena belum _menyerang_ Albafica. Namun seharusnya tidak sesulit ini, "Aku senang kau tidak lagi mengusirku, tapi bisakah kau tidak bersikap dingin lagi seperti itu? Aku ingin lebih mengerti tentangmu."

"Kalau tidak suka kau bisa pergi, dan aku tidak peduli kau mau tahu tentangku atau tidak."

Demi Zeus, ini lebih buruk dari masa perang dan masa reinkarnasi sebelumnya di Prancis. Meskipun kata Aphrodite, Albafica lebih lunak padanya daripada pria-pria lain yang pernah mencoba mendekatinya. Katanya lagi itu kemajuan yang bagus, Albafica juga lebih terlihat sehat dari beberapa hari sebelum Minos datang. Itu semua bukan info yang membuat Minos puas, karena kenyataannya ia tetap tidak bisa menyentuh Albafica, sampai kapan ia bisa manahan perasaan untuk tidak sampai limit dan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku akan istirahat di—" ucapan Albafica terdengar pelan, bahkan tersengal. "—kamar," lanjutnya, nyaris tak terdengar. Dan saat berbalik, ia limbung.

Albafica pikir, kerasnya lantai yang akan dirasakannya. Tapi lengan kekar telah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Minos tentu saja reflek meraih Albafica, meski langkah cepat yang dilakukannya melebihi kecepatan manusia—ia sampai tidak peduli jika ada yang melihat, ia hanya tidak bisa diam melihat Albafica kelihatan sakit.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu! Menjijikkan!" teriak Albafica, pemuda itu menjerit dan berontak, serta mendorong Minos menjauh.

Minos tidak pernah melihat Albafica seperti ini, tidak dengan pandangan kebencian dan kemarahan yang mengerikan. Yang membuat Minos bahkan benar-benar mundur, lehernya tecekat kehilangan kata, ia hanya bisa memandang nyalang pada Albafica yang terduduk di lantai. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kau berani-beraninya menyentuhku! Aku muak padamu! Aku muak melihatmu setiap hari datang ke sini, tidakkah kau mengerti—kenapa kau masih tidak tahu diri selalu datang padahal aku mengusirmu berkali-kali!"

"Kakak, cukup. Dan kau sebaiknya pergi, Minos." Aphrodite berhenti beberapa langkah dari Albafica, dalam keadaan biasa mungkin ia akan mundur, tapi ini sudah lebih dari sekedar gawat. "Cukup, Albafica! Diam, dan jangan berontak." ia meraih lengan kakaknya mantap, mengajaknya berdiri.

"Ugh," rintih pelan meluncur keluar dari bibir Albafica. Ia sempat melihat Minos yang berjalan keluar dari rumah kaca.

Rasa itu menyakitkan. Albafica pikir, ia akan lega saat akhirnya bisa membuat Minos pergi meninggalkannya. Ia seharusnya senang, tapi kenapa ia justru ingin menangis. Sesak dan perih sekali—ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, ia ingin berteriak memanggil Minos kembali. Tapi untuk apa, kenapa ia bahkan ingin melakukan itu padahal ia mati-matian berusaha menjauhkan diri dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

-o-o0o-o-

**END OF PART I**

-o-o0o-o-


	2. Part 2

-o-o0o-o-

**Kali Terakhir**

By Niero

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

.

**PART II**

.

Entah berapa lama Minos duduk di dalam mobilnya, melipat tangannya di atas stir dan membenamkan wajah di sana. Tidak berniat menyalakan mesin, apalagi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sampai ketukan di jendela mengagetkannya, itu Aphrodite dan ia membukakan pintu untuk pemuda tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Minos, suaranya terdengar jauh seakan tidak diucapkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Dia tertidur, kehilangan kesadaran lebih tepatnya." Aphrodite tampak lelah, ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kelihatan ragu, ia hanya tampak membuka dan menutup mulutnya lagi. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, sudah ada dokter yang memastikan keadaannya."

"Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat dibenci Albafica?" Minos kembali bertanya.

Aphrodite masih tampak berpikir, "Bisa kita bicara di tempat lain?"

Café yang dipilih Minos tampak sepi, tiap couch dipisahkan sekat-sekat yang memberikan privasi untuk pengunjung. Keduanya diam untuk beberapa waktu, sampai denting gelas di kejauhan terdengar jelas. Mata Minos menatap lekat pada pohon di luar sana yang berdiri kokoh menantang salju dan angin dingin. Saat mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling, hiasan Natal tampak terlihat di beberapa sudut, bahkan depan-depan pertokoan. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya, kemudian berganti menyentuh tepian cangkir black coffee-nya yang sudah dingin. Ucapan Aphrodite sebelum kebisuan ini menggulungnya ke tepian curam, membuatnya mengerti dan sekaligus merasa ikut terpuruk.

**AIDS**.

A, I, D, dan S, empat suka kata yang terngiang terus menerus itu membuat kepalanya sakit. _Aquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome_. Minos tahu virus macam apa itu, sekalipun dikalangan dewa—darah mereka, ichor, tidak akan bisa diserang virus tersebut, juga dirinya pun memiliki kekebalan yang sama. Tapi virus itu adalah vonis mati untuk manusia.

Albafica sudah divonis mati bahkan sebelum bertemu dirinya. Takdir macam apa lagi ini?

"Kau lihat atap kaca di rumah," Aphrodite memulai kembali, setelah memastikan Minos mendengarkan. "Itu dibuat belum ada dua tahun yang lalu, dan pemasangannya terjadi kecelakaan, kaca-kaca di sana menimpa tubuh kakak. Saat tiba di rumah sakit—dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Sialnya, pihak rumah sakit kehabisan golongan darahnya, aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat bagaimana dokter itu kemudian mendapatkan darah. Darah yang ternyata membawa virus HIV positif,"

Sekuat tenaga Minos menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan keberadaan dokter itu, karena jika ia tahu—sudah pasti kepala dokter itu akan terpisah dari badannya. "Bagaimana bisa, kenapa kelalaian seperti itu terjadi?"

Aphrodite kembali menggelengkan kepala. "Kami menuntut tentu saja, orang itu sudah diberhentikan—tidak bisa menjadi dokter lagi selamanya. Sayang hukum tidak bisa menyentuhnya lebih dari itu."

"Orang itu akan menerima balasannya," desis Minos, ia bersumpah kedalaman Tartarus saja tidak akan cukup. Saat dokter itu menghadapnya di penghakiman. Ia pastikan siksa dalam keabadian yang akan mendera.

Meski tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Minos, Aphrodite mengangguk. "Kau pernah melihat Degel—dokter yang kini menangani kakak. Dia berusaha melakukan pencegahan agar virus itu tidak berkembang, hanya saja ART yang diberikannya tidak lagi berguna, beberapa bulan ini kondisi tubuh kakak semakin lemah—dia mudah sekali sakit dan pingsan. Sikapnya juga semakin dingin—bersikap seperti itu, itu pertahanan dirinya. Bahkan denganku pun.. Kadang aku tidak tahu harus menghadapinya bagaimana."

Minos paham, mengurung diri—jalan pikiran yang sangat Albafica sekali. "Terima kasih, Dite. Kau sudah menceritakan hal ini padaku. Setidaknya aku jadi tahu harus berbuat apa jika di depannya."

"Setelah ini kau tidak ingin menjauhinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah tentangnya. Justru aku berniat mencari apartemen di dekat rumah kalian. Aku ingin berada sedekat mungkin dengan Albafica. Memakan waktu jika tiap hari pulang-pergi dari Camden."

Setelah pembicaraan yang panjang Aphrodite akhirnya tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya, ya?"

Selamanya. Dari kehidupan lampau, sampai yang akan datang perasaannya sama. Ia tidak bisa mencintai yang lain lagi. Namun semua itu tidak Minos ucapkan, ia menjawab Aphrodite hanya dengan anggukan kepalanya.

-o0o-

Langkah Minos tergesa, kemudian melompat ringan—kepak sayap surplice membuatnya melayang untuk beberapa waktu, sebelum mendarat di lantai atas bangunan tinggi yang tampak seperti kastil. Ia kembali ke Underworld, belum mau tergesa mendekati Albafica, memberi waktu dua atau tiga hari mungkin cukup—ia tidak mau keberadaannya akan membuat Albafica tertekan. Maka di sinilah ia berada, ia baru diutus Hades menangani pemberontak di dekat gerbang yang dijaga Cerberus. Dan di sela pekerjaan itu, disempatkannya terbang mencari sang Dewa Kematian. Meskipun yang dijumpainya hanya Hypnos yang bermain catur dengan salah satu anaknya.

"Dimana Thanatos?"

"Tidak sopan sekali kau, Minos." kata Hypnos, tangannya memindahkan bidak catur. "Sapalah tuan rumah dahulu sebelum menyampaikan maksud kedatanganmu."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi." Balasnya, "Aku perlu bicara dengan Thanatos,"

Jangankan melihat pada Minos, Hypnos masih fokus pada papan caturnya. "Dia ada di New York. Dan jangan tanya sedang apa, karena aku bukan ibunya—apa yang dilakukannya bukan urusanku."

Merasa tidak aga gunanya, Minos membentangkan sayap surplicenya dan terbang turun, kembali ke tempat kerjanya sendiri. Rhadamanthys sudah berasa di sana, memeriksa tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di meja. Ia sendiri ingin segera kembali ke London, namun mengkonfrontasi Thanatos berada di urutan pertama hal yang harus dikerjakannya. Ia tidak akan meminta mengundur kematian, itu hal yang tentu tidak bisa dilakukan—setiap manusia sudah memiliki garis pasti tentang kematian itu sendiri. Minos hanya ingin tahu, berapa lama waktu yang dipunyainya, berapa lama Albafica akan bertahan. Tapi teralu lama menunggu di sini pun hanya buang-buang waktu.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Camden?" tanya Rhadamanthys. "Ada Kanon di rumahku, jika butuh sesuatu minta saja padanya."

"Besok, hanya untuk mengambil mobilku, setelahnya akan langsung ke Fulham. Aku sudah dapat apartemen di sana." ucapnya sambil melepas pelindung kepala.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak sering merusuh ke rumahku, mengingat kau dulu saja mengusirku dan Sarpedon dari Crete."

"Oh, kau mau membicarakan asal usul entah ribuhan tahun yang lalu, bahkan sebelum bangkit untuk menjadi Hakim Neraka."

Rhadamanthys menyeringai, "Aku senang kau tidak lupa,"

"Aku sebenenarnya sudah lupa, jika tidak kau ingatkan aku pun lupa kalau kau adalah adikku." kata Minos tidak begitu peduli, lalu masuk ke sebauh ruangan, untuk menanggalkan surplicenya. Meninggalkan Rhadamanthys yang mungkin merutuk kesal. Hanya sebentar ia sudah kembali kemudian menekuni berkasnya sendiri.

"Kau," Rhadamanthys mengamati Minos dengan pandangan asing, "Usahamu untuk Albafica, tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan? Itu nyaris bukan sepertimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," ucap Minos, tangannya cepat membalik satu laporan ke laporan yang lain. Semua sudah disortir Lune, perkerjaannya jadi lebih mudah.

"Sementara dia tidak akan pernah sembuh, tidak ada obat untuk penyakit seperti itu." kata Rhadamanthys lagi.

Minos menghentikan kegiatannya, ucapan Rhadamanthys seperti pencerahan—tidak sehiperbolis itu memang, tapi ia jadi terpikir sesuatu. "Benarkah tidak ada obatnya?"

"Jangan bilang kau akan—"

Apollo. Nama yang langsung terngiang di benak Minos. Lalu bagaimana caranya memanggil dewa itu, Hades saja tidak bisa ke Olympus kecuali diundang. Tapi ia harus bisa menemui sang Dewa, ia merasa mempunyai harapan—meski tidak tahu apakah akan mendapat bantuan atau justru penolakan, setidaknya ia harus mencoba. Dan koin emas yang disimpannya di saku, terasa mengganjal—Hermes, benar, ia bisa minta tolong pada Dewa itu untuk menyampaikan pesan—dan ia tahu bagaimana memanggilnya.

-o0o-

Albafica kesakitan, terbaring di kamarnya yang beraroma mawar segar—sejak kemarin sistem pencernaanya tidak bekerja sama dengan baik, dan di malam hari demamnya sangat tinggi. Menurut Degel itu baru permulaan, kadang tanda seperti itu bahkan tidak muncul pada beberapa orang yang mengidap AIDS, tapi kondisi psikis Albafica saat ini bisa memperparah kondisi tubuhnya—pemuda bernama Minos itu, yang tanpa sadar sudah menjadi _mood barometer_, meski tidak mau mengakui, Albafica lebih bahagia jika ada Minos di sekitarnya.

Di sore kedua ini ia terlihat tidak seberantakan kemarin. Bosan dengan kamarnya, dan kondisinya yang membaik membuatnya berani keluar kamar. Hanya untuk duduk di sofa di rumah kaca, melihat ke jalanan, pada bawah pohon di mana Minos biasa memarkir mobil. Tempat itu kini kosong.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu, aku dan Shura akan keluar dulu berbelanja." kata Aphrodite. Ia duduk di depan Albafica, "Kau menunggu Minos?"

Albafica menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, kenapa aku harus menunggunya,"

"Hanya berpikir, kalau Minos tidak seperti pria lain yang pernah ke sini."

"Kau benar, Dite." kata Albafica, "Dia memang berbeda dari pria kebanyakan—lebih kurang ajar, lebih lancang, semaunya sendiri. Brengsek. Bagus kalau dia tidak pernah kembali lagi ke sini."

Aprhrodite tertawa, "Banyak sekali kau mendeskripsikannya. Kenapa tidak kau tambahkan kalau dia juga tampan, berkharisma, dan sexy.."

"Kau ini apa-apaan."

Suara tawa Aprhodite makin kencang, dan ia segera berlari menghampiri Shura. Lalu berangkat belanja.

Menyisakan Albafica yang kembali merenung, dan Angelo yang duduk di meja kasir florist di ruang sebelah. Saat sendiri baru ia merasa, apa yang dikatakan Aphrodite memang benar, ia ingin Minos berada disini—ia seperti melihat bayang pemuda berambut keperakan panjang itu mondar-mandir membantu membawa bunga yang baru dipotong. Tapi.. Semakin ia menginginkan Minos, semakin besar pula kemauannya untuk menjauh. Bagaimana jika ia lengah, dan darahnya membuat Minos tertular. Tidak—keputusannya sudah benar, Minos sebaiknya tidak pernah kembali.

.

Pada pagi hari selanjutnya, Albafica bangun kesiangan. Ia tidak pernah tidur nyenyak—tapi semalam ia bisa pulas, energinya terasa penuh. Meski mimpi aneh-aneh terus mengganggu, pasti efek dari demannya. Setelah mengganti bajunya yang basah, karena keringat dari suhu tubuh berlebihnya—ia keluar dari kamar. Dan suara canda tawa berisik dari rumah kaca membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

Minos berada di sana, Minos yang itu. Dengan rambut keperakan yang sama—rambutnya diikat tinggi asal-asalan, kemeja merah marun yang lengannya lagi-lagi dilipat karena membantu Angelo memasukkan pupuk ke pot-pot berukuran sedang. Kenapa orang ini muncul lagi?

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Albafica?" tanya Minos, suaranya ringan disertai senyum, seperti teman lama—seperti tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu. "Kenapa diam saja, mau bergabung menanam bunga?"

Aphrodite muncul membawa sebuket bunga yang baru dipotong, "Kakak belum sarapan, Minos. Jangan mengajaknya menanam bunga dulu."

Minos kembali memberikan senyum, meski rasanya semakin getir. Ia tahan dirinya untuk tidak menghambur memeluk Albafica, kenapa sosok seindah itu harus menerima jalan hidup yang begitu sulit. Dan usahanya mendatangi Apollo pun tidak membuahkan hasil.

"_Dewa tidak tidak bisa mengulurkan tangannya pada manusia secara langsung, Minos. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Albafica—manusia harus menerima konsekuensi dari tindakan mereka sendiri. Perpanjangan tanganku sudah banyak di dunia, para dokter—mereka yang seharusnya menolong sesamanya._

_Dan jangan bicara tentang kehilangan di hadapanku. Aku lebih banyak kehilangan, kekasih manusiaku, Hyachinthus.. Yang sampai saat ini tidak ada yang bisa menandingi ketampanannya, lehernya terpenggal di hadapanku._

_Banyak hal yang tidak bisa diperbaiki dan tidak bisa diubah meskipun oleh Dewa sekalipun. Jika kematian mendatangi Albafica—terimalah fakta itu."_

Omong kosong. Minos hampir berteriak kalau saja tidak ingat sedang berada di rumah kaca, sedang berada di hadapan Albafica, ia tidak boleh menunjukkan eskpresi sedih, marah, atau semacam itu. Ia harus rileks, harus senang—dan ia memang senang berada di dekat Albafica.

Albafica tidak mengerti, sejenak ia memikirkan cara untuk mengusir Minos. Tapi rasanya percuma, jadi ia tidak mau mengambil pusing keberadaan pemuda itu. Tanpa mengucakpan sepatah kata pun ia berbalik masuk, mencari sarapannya, dan juga meminum obat yang ia tahu tidak begitu membantu. Ia malas kembali ke depan, tapi hanya rumah kaca yang tidak membuatnya bosan.

Tapi jika harus mendengar obrolan empat orang ini lebih membuatnya malas. Bisa-bisanya mereka mengobrol sambil mencampur tanah dengan pupuk.

"Kau tinggal di Bishop Avenue?" tanya Angelo, ia baru lewat kawasan itu sekali—daerah mansion-mansion paling elit di London

Minos megangguk. "Saat ke London, ya, aku ke sana, itu rumah adikku."

Shura melanjutkan pertanyaan. "Rumahmu sendiri di mana?"

"Oslo," Minos menjawab santai, "Norwegia."

"Jauh sekali," kali ini Aphrodite yang berkata, "Dan kau sedang ada pekerjaan di London?"

Minos sedikit terkekeh, tidak mungkin juga ia menjawab untuk mencari Albafica. Mencari pujaan hatinya sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu, bisa-bisa mereka menelpon rumah sakit jiwa. "Sedang liburan tepatnya, dan tidak kusangka bertemu dengan dia, akhirnya aku membeli apartemen di dekat sini." ia memandang sofa dimana Albafica duduk membaca majalah.

Ketiganya tertawa, sedikit kagum juga pada Minos yang berusaha mendapatkan hati Albafica.

"Albafica, bergabunglah kesini.." seru Angelo, entah kenapa ia ingin menggoda mawar berduri itu.

"Tidak tertarik." ucap Albafica, ia tetap membaca majalahnya, tapi sebenarnya ia mendengarkan percakapan yang bergulir, majalahnya bahkan berhenti di halaman yang sama sejak tadi. Sampai majalah itu ditarik paksa dari tangannya.

"Jangan menyendiri seperti ini, apa kau tidak ingin berbincang bersama kami?" Minos mengambil tempat duduk di sofa lain, tidak terlalu dekat. Lalu mengamati majalah Albafica, "Majalah fashion, aku pikir kau membaca majalah tentang tanaman hias."

Albafica tidak bergeming.

Menghela napas, Minos meletakkan majalah itu di meja. "Aku minta maaf jika kemarin menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin membantumu." ucapnya sungguh-sungguh, "Tapi jika kau ingin aku pergi, aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku ingin ada untukmu."

Masih tidak ingin menjawab, Albafica justru berdiri dan menuju deretan rak-rak berisi bibit-bibit bunga. Ia berjongkok di lantai dan mulai memilih-milih mana yang akan ditanam. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya pada apa yang diucapkan Minos.

Tak lama, derai tawa kembali terdengar. Entah kali ini apa yang dibicarakan ia tidak begitu mendengar, hanya saja—ia merasa seperti ditinggalkan, bukan, tapi justru dirinya sendirilah yang membuat situasi jadi seperti ini. Dulu, ia dan Aphrodite selalu bercanda, sempat dengan bodohnya saling melempar tanah. Dulu, ia juga sebahagia itu. Dulu, ia bisa merangkul adiknya setiap hari. Dulu, jika ia tidak… Pandangan mata Albafica terasa mengabur—air mata menggenang disana. Dan tempat benih yang baru diambilnya dari rak tergelincir jatuh.

Bunyi benturannya terdengar nyaring.

Suara botol kaca pecah itu membuat semua orang di sana menoleh. Dan Albafica bahkan tidak sadar telapak tangannya berdarah terkena pecahan botol itu. Darah—merah di telapak tangannya adalah darahnya.

"Albafica!" Minos pertama yang mendekat, kedua kalinya ia lupa apakah berjalan dengan kecepatan manusia normal, atau kecepatan rata-rata setengah dewa. Ia bahkan sempat menyambar kotak tisu yang ada di meja.

"Jangan membantuku," kata Albafica, gamang. Gemetar ia mengambil tisu yang disodorkan Minos, tapi justru tidak bisa mengelap darahnya sendiri dengan benar.

"Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana bisa kau akan bertahan dengan keegoisanmu." Minos menghentikan Albafica, memegang pergelangan tangannya, tidak begitu erat tapi tetap susah untuk melepasnya. Entah pandangan ala Hakim yang ia gunakan, sampai membuat Albafica ciut dan tidak memberontak.

"Minos, lepaskan." ada tekanan di tiap kata yang diucapkan Albafica, tapi ia tidak berani melihat Minos, ia terintimidasi.

"Apa darahmu bahkan mengenai tanganku?" ucapan Minos terdengar tegas, "Albafica, jangan seperti ini. Jangan membuat dirimu seolah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Kau menghindar, kau menjauh—apa kau bahkan peduli pada perasaan adikmu, perasaan kami semua di sini yang menyayangimu. Bukan darahmu, tapi keogisanmu yang menyakiti mereka."

"Tapi aku tidak mau jika mereka—"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka, kau tidak percaya dengan adikmu sendiri? Jangan anggap kami semua di sini hanya patung hiasan rumah kacamu, jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu, Albafica. Kami, adikmu selalu ingin memelukmu, menguatkanmu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?

"Aku—"

Milos melepaskan tangannya, "Katakan jika kau ingin sesuatu,"

Albafica mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Minos—dan pandangan mengintimidasi yang tadi dilihatnya sudah berganti kelembutan. "Kantong plastik," ucapnya.

Bukannya Minos ini menangis sekaligus tertawa gemas, suara Albafica barusan benar-benar terdengar polos di telinganya. Ia berdiri, dan Aphrodite sudah mengambil kantong plastik yang dimaksud dari laci meja, lalu memberikannya pada Minos. Saat tangan Albafica yang tidak terluka mencoba merebut plastik itu, Minos berkelit.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan lakukan semuanya sendirian."

Menurut, Albafica membiarkan Minos tetap memegang plastik itu, dan ia memasukkan bekas-bekas tisu yang ternoda darahnya ke sana. Diam-diam ia senang Minos tidak melakukan hal lain selain berjongkok menungguinya membersihkan luka. Minos membiarkannya mengobati lukanya sendiri, cuma membantu mengambil kotak obat tadi—setelah lukanya terbebat rapi, dan besih dari darah, pecahan kaca pun sudah masuk plastik, Minos mengikat plastik itu, untuk dibakar kemudian.

"Begini lebih baik bukan," kata Minos lagi, ia menjulurkan tangannya—mengacak rambut Albafica. Terasa halus, Minos suka sensasinya.

Tatapan tajam Albafica sudah kembali, dan ia menepis tangan Minos. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil."

"Oh, sudah kembali menjadi Albafica yang galak." Minos tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Namun ia bisa melihat meski Albafica membuang mukanya, mata itu masih menyimpan rasa takut. "Biarkan aku menyentuhmu,"

Minos harus melakukan itu, namun tidak membuat gerakan tiba-tiba—Albafica terlalu terbiasa dengan reflek menghindar, ia harus tahu bahwa akan disentuh. Minos harus membiasakan Albafica jika itu akan terasa nyaman.

"Jangan—" kata Albafica, tertahan, namun ia juga tidak ingin kehangatan tangan Minos yang membelai pipinya itu pergi.

Minos meraih tengkuk Albafica kemudian, dan membawa pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Ia mendapat penolakan berupa dorongan kecil, tapi saat tubuh Albafica sempurna berada dalam rengkuhannya, membenamkan wajah di dadanya—ia ingin Albafica merasa tenang dan aman. Ia biarkan Albafica meluapkan perasaannya, sekalipun ia merasa bajunya mulai basah. Ia senang, karena di situlah Albafica menumpahkan air matanya, karena ia memang ingin Albafica bersandar padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak sendiri, Albafica.." bisik Minos, tanganya mengusap-usap punggung pemuda mawar itu.

Ruangan hening, entah kemana perginya Aprhodite, Shura, dan Angelo. Tidak lama Albafica melepas pelukan, ia sedikit mundur saat tangan Minos akan menghapus sisa air matanya.

"AIDS tidak menular lewat air matamu, Albafica." ucap Minos, ia menelusurkan jemarinya ke pelipis pemuda itu kemudian. "Dan tidak menular melalui keringat," ia tersenyum, memajukan wajahnya. "Tidak menular melalui saliva juga," cepat Minos menyapa bibir Albafica dengan bibirnya—bertemu dalam kecupan singkat.

Reaksi yang sungguh menyenangkan. Wajah Albafica memerah, serta tangan membekap mulutnya sendiri, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jeritnya histeris.

"Menciummu, apalagi?" kata Minos, ia terkekeh mengingat betapa menggemaskannya Albafica. "Aku bisa mengulanginya jika kau masih belum paham."

"Tapi.. Kau.. Kenapa kau.."

Minos tampak berpikir, "Apakah aku belum mengatakan kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu, Albafica?"

Albafica sudah menduga akan begini jadinya, "Kau bodoh, ya? Kau tahu kalau aku… terinfeksi AIDS. Bisa-bisanya kau menciumku. Seharusnya kau menjauhi aku."

"Albafica, kau mengataiku bodoh, tapi yang bodoh sebenarnya kau sendiri atau bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak bodoh!" balasnya cepat.

"Aku yakin kau paham bagaimana penularan virus itu, aku paham, adikmu, teman-teman adikmu itu. Atau temanmu yang lain, yang peduli padamu—yang mungkin sudah kau jauhi. Kau bisa melewati harimu dengan normal, kau tahu bagaimana menjaga dirimu—kau mandiri, dan kami disini percaya padamu."

"Aku tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri," gumam Albafica, hanya seperti desir lirih yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jadi mulai sekarang, Albafica.." kata Minos sabar, tangannya meraih kedua lengan Albafica. "Buat keberaadan kami berarti. Adikmu sangat menyangimu, dan aku begitu mencintaimu."

"Kenapa? Banyak gadis atau pemuda lain di luar sana yang lebih layak, tapi kenapa kau begitu bersikeras tentangku?"

"Karena itu adalah kau, kau adalah Albafica bagiku, tidak peduli kau sakit apa—hatiku yang menuntunku. Dan perasaan disini," ia menunjuk dadanya sendiri, "Hanya berpihak padamu."

Saat sekali lagi Minos memagut bibir Albafica dalam ciuman lembut yang tidak singkat—namun tidak menuntut, tidak ada penolakan. Tangan Albafica dengan canggung naik ke punggung Minos, mencegkeram kemeja pemuda itu erat. Memeluk Minos erat.

-o0o-

Spring, 2014.

Musim dingin yang membekukan London berakhir, tahun sudah berganti. Dan pohon-pohon di luar yang mulanya tertutup salju mulai bersemi, matahari sering menyapa—kalau tidak ada mendung yang sesekali lewat. Rasanya terlalu lama jika disebut hitungan tahun, padahal baru beberapa bulan saja Minos berada di London. Keadaan Albafica terkadang bagus, tapi beberapa bulan lalu, saat pemuda itu nekat memaksa Minos untuk membawanya berjalan-jalan dibawah salju—hanya membuat Albafica demam parah, dan terkapar berminggu-minggu. Seharusnya Minos tidak mengabulkannya, tapi apa yang diucapkan Albafica bahwa ia ingin menyentuh salju saat itu juga—takut jika tidak bisa merasakannya lagi tahun depan, jadi terpaksa Minos menuruti kemauan itu.

Ada kalanya lagi, dimana Minos harus kembali ke Underworld—ia membuat dalih mengurus pekerjaan di Oslo. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan seluruh tugasnya pada Lune, ada beberapa hal penting yang harus diurus tangannya sendiri. Dan meninggalkan Albafica tiga hari saja sudah membuatnya stress.

Untungnya saat ia kembali, semua masih sama seperti saat ia pergi. Shura di belakang kasir florist, Aphrodite memilihkan bunga-bunga pada pelanggan yang datang, dan Angelo berada di rumah kaca memotong rumput yang memanjang. Lalu Albaficanya, tampak cantik di antara anggrek yang baru mekar.

"Hei," Minos memeluk Albafica dari belakang, dan mengecup pipinya. "Rasanya kangen sekali,"

Albafica berbalik, memandang pemuda berambut perak itu. "Uh, Minos, bisakah kau melepasku? Aku sedang sibuk."

"Jahat sekali, aku baru datang—dan kau lebih memilih bunga-entah-apa-itu daripada aku," kata Minos. Ia tidak merajuk, jari tangannya saja masih menelusuri pipi Albafica.

"Well, bunga ini lebih indah darimu," balas Albafica, meskipun begitu ia memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Minos. Cara yang paling tepat untuk membuat Minos menuruti apa maunya.

Senang, Minos melepaskan Albafica, membiarkan pemuda berambut biru muda itu meneruskan kegiatan dengan para bunga. Ia sendiri membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang, oh demi Hades—tiga hari tiga malam ia lembur di dunia bawah sana—sama sekali tidak tidur dan istirahat, pekerjaan dua minggu diselesaikan hanya tiga hari, sisanya tinggal diurus Lune. Dan baru terasa lelahnya sekarang, tidak lama kemudian ia terlelap di sofa.

"Aku iri sekali," suara Aphrodite terdengar pelan, tidak mau membangunkan Minos. "Pacarmu itu, kakakku sayang, bahkan rela pulang pergi London-Oslo. So sweet sekali, bukan?"

"Dia hanya terlalu bodoh saja," kata Albafica, yang sedari tadi berjongkok di depan sofa, mengamati Minos—ia tahu ini kurang kerjaan, tapi melihat Minos ketiduran bahkan tidak memiliki kesiagaan seperti ini terasa langka. Ia tahu Minos lebih sering terjaga saat menungguinya di malam hari, mengompresnya atau apa kalau ia deman. "Dan jangan serakah, Dite. Kau sudah punya dua orang itu, kenapa masih merasa iri?"

Mendengar hal tersebut Shura yang sedang memakan camilannya tersedak, sedangkan Angelo menyemburkan kopi yang diminumnya, "Jangan menggoda kami, Albafica."

Tapi Aphrodite justru tertawa senang. Sejak Minos berhasil menyentuh hati Albafica, kakaknya jauh lebih baik, jauh lebih terbuka—rasanya ia menemukan Albafica yang dulu sebelum terinfeksi AIDS.

.

Semakin siang, cuaca di luar benar-benar cerah, angin bertiup sejuk menggelitik terasa nyaman. Minos yang baru bangun, setelah tidur singkat yang sangat nyenyak itu, mempunyai ide cemerlang—menurutnya. Ia membawa selimut tebal ke halaman belakang rumah—mengelarnya di bawah pohon rindang. Dan meletakkan sekeranjang makanan juga botol-botol jus di sana. Dirasa-rasa tidak begitu romantis, tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Apa sih yang tidak membuat Minos senang jika sudah berdua saja dengan Albafica.

Terlebih saat sang mawar juga menikmati waktunya. Berbaring di sana, menggunakan kaki Minos sebagai bantal. Melihat langit biru melalui sela-sela jemarinya yang diangkat ke atas, dan buku yang dibawanya tergeletak sia-sia, halamannya beberapa kali terbalik sendiri karena angin.

"Jika aku memiliki waktu hidup lebih lama, aku ingin berkeliling ke tempat-tempat menarik di seluruh dunia." kata Albafica.

Minos yang duduk bersandar pada pohon, meraih tangan Albafica, mengecupnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak ia melakukan itu, "Jika kau mau, kita bisa pergi sekarang. Ke negara manapun yang kau suka, Albafica."

"Tidak mau," ia memejamkan mata sejenak, merasakan tangan Minos yang membelai rambutnya. "Aku tahu kau punya banyak uang, kau bisa menyewa atau bahkan membeli jet pribadi untuk mengajakku keliling dunia, dan sampai di tempat tujuan sekejap mata. Tapi apa menariknya.. Aku ingin berusaha sendiri, berangkat dari rumah, naik bis, kereta api, pesawat, kapal—aku ingin menikmati perjalanan panjang itu."

Bagi Minos, itu bukan hal yang sulit. Tapi mengingat kondisi tubuh Albafica, yang terlalu rentan, dan bisa memburuk sewaktu-waktu tentu saja bukan hal mudah. "Negara mana yang ingin kau kunjungi, Albaficaku yang cantik?"

"Um.. Rio de Janeiro, Venesia, Jepang, Roma." kata Albafica, menyebut tempat-tempat itu secara acak. "Dan terutama Yunani."

Minos penasaran, "Kenapa Yunani?"

"Entahlah, rasanya ingin sekali ke sana." nada suara Albafica seperti menyiratkan kerinduan, yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti. "Minos,"

"Hm?"

"Ceritakan tentangmu," kata Albafica, ia melihat ke atas, ke arah Minos yang juga tengah memandangnya. "Keluargamu, pekerjaanmu, apapun…"

Apa yang harus diceritakan, Minos tampak berpikir sebentar. Keluarga, siapa keluarga yang harus diceritakannya, adik kandungnya Rhadamanthys dan Sarpedon, atau adik tirinya yang seprofesi dengannya—Aiacos. Ayahnya, ia tidak mau mengingat siapa ayahnya. "Aku memiliki adik, tapi mereka sudah memiliki hidupnya sendiri-sendiri. Begitupun denganku yang sudah mandiri dari kecil."

"Rasanya kau lebih terlihat seperti anak manja semaunya sendiri yang akhirnya mewarisi perusahaan dari ayahmu," kata Albafica, ada sedikit senyum mengejek di bibir pemuda itu.

"Albaficaaa," desisnya, gemas. Tapi meskipun dalam konteks yang berbeda, tebakan Albafica itu benar, bukan. Coba siapa yang memberinya tugas sebagai Hakim Neraka, bukan Hades—tapi seorang Dewa yang berkuasa di Olympus sana, yang secara biologis adalah ayahnya. "Menurutmu apa pekerjaanku?"

"CEO perusahaan entah apa di Oslo sana,"

Minos tertawa, "Aku seorang Hakim, Albafica. Aku bekerja dibidang hukum."

"Mustahil," sangkal Albafica, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, menatap Minos dengan sangsi. "Bagaimana bisa kau seorang Hakim. Hakim itu… Harus bijaksana, tidak memihak, dan adil dalam memberi keputusan—dalam memutuskan benar dan salah. Sedangkan kau," ia mengamati wajah Minos, "Tidak ada tampang bijaksana sama sekali,"

Minos mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, apa barusan tadi—ia ingin tertawa sekaligus ingin menindih Albafica, melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Menarik sekali kekasihnya itu, "Kau ini, awas saja, ya.. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta lagi, kau tahu itu, hm?"

Dan Minos benar-benar mendorong pelan Albafica, mencium keningnya, matanya, hidung, pipi, dan ciuman yang lebih lama untuk bibir Albafica.

.

Rasanya percuma Minos membeli apartemen di Fulham. Karena pada kenyataanya, ia jarang mampir kesana—dan lebih sering menginap di rumah Albafica. Menemani Albafica tidur setiap malamnya—hanya menjaganya, sekalipun mereka tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks. Bukannya Minos tidak ingin, tapi Albafica sudah mencoret hal itu dengan tinta merah yang tebal. Cairan semen Albafica menularkan AIDS dengan sempurna, melakukan anal pun mengandung bahaya yang sama—sekalipun memakai pelindung, tidak menjamin apa-apa.

Tidur Albafica di sampingnya tampak gelisah, pemuda itu kembali demam—lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Selain itu, perbedaan semakin terlihat—pipi Albafica semakin tirus, pemuda itu sudah kehilangan berat badannya. Dan saat Minos menganti kompres, Albafica terbangun.

"Minos,"

"Aku di sini, tidurlah lagi.." ia ikut berbaring, membenarkan selimut—yang hanya didorong lagi. Dan dari baju tidur Albafica yang sedikit terbuka di bagian dada atasnya, meskipun keadaan remang, Minos bisa melihat bercak-bercak merah kebiruan di sana. "_Rashes,_" gumamnya lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur,"

"Kau ingin aku menyanyikan lullaby dan membacakan dongeng."

Albafica tertawa kecil, "Yang benar saja.." rutuknya, "Minos, besok kita pergi ke London Eye, ya?"

"Senang sekali kau mengajakku kencan," goda Minos.

"Katakan saja kalau kau mau,"

Sebelum menjawab ia mencium kening Albafica, "Jika kau sekarang tidur, dan besok kondisi tubuhmu bagus. Kita akan pergi ke sana."

Tidak seberapa lama, Albafica kembali terlelap. Terkadang Minos kesal sekali dengan siatuasinya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Albafica, ia hanya bisa menemani dan memeluk, tidak bisa mengurangi sakit yang dirasakan kekasihnya. Melakukan hal itu, antara cukup dan tidak cukup—andai ia bisa melakukan lebih, tapi yang dilakukannya sekarang sudah merupakan hal terbaik yang ia bisa. Ia terus terjaga, memikirkan semua itu—membuat malam bahkan terasa singkat. Tiba-tiba saja matahari dengan sombongnya memamerkan cahaya di ufuk timur, mengusir kekuasaan malam dan kegelapannya.

Minos bangun terlebih dahulu, biasanya untuk melihat Aprhodite yang menyiapkan sarapan. Atau mencari kuncup bunga baru yang sudah mekar. Tapi, sampai matahari naik agak tinggi, Albafica belum keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minos, ia tadi khawatir lalu mencari Albafica, dan menemukan pemuda itu terdiam di depan wastafel di kamarnya. "Albafica?"

"Maaf, Minos. Kau tidak bisa mencium bibirku lagi," jelasnya, menunjukkan sikat giginya yang ternoda darah.

"Kenapa kau bahkan mencemaskan itu," kata Minos, meraih pinggang Albafica, membawanya menghadap padanya. "Coba lihat," lanjutnya, menyentuh dagu mawarnya—meminta membuka sedikit mulut, ada beberapa bercak putih dan merah yang sangat parah di sana. "Stomatitis, ya.. Ini akan sembuh, meski mungkin akan lama."

"Seberapa lama.. Kita tidak bisa melakukan seks, lalu kau tidak bisa menciumku, lalu pada akhirnya kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku sama sekali. Aku akan terkurung di ruang karantina, kan?"

"Hentikan, Albafica." seru Minos, "Jangan pernah berpikir pesimis seperti itu."

Albafica diam, memegang bibirnya. Dan Minos menyesal telah berteriak.

"Apakah sakit?" lanjutnya, "Kita batalkan saja rencana ke London Eye,"

"Tidak, aku mau kesana." ucap Albafica yakin. "Dan ini tidak seberapa sakit, aku bisa menahannya. Hanya agak susah untuk dipakai berbicara."

Minos menghela napas, "Kau mau puding untuk sarapanmu?" tanyanya, dan setelah melihat Albafica mengangguk, ia meneruskan. "Akan aku siapkan. Setelah ganti baju, cepat ke ruang makan, aku menunggu di sana.

.

London Eye, bianglala raksasa yang berdiri megah—seperti mengapung di atas sungai Thames. Mungkin kali terakhir juga Albafica bisa menaiki Millenium Wheel luar biasa ini, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara Minos mendapatkan tiket untuk naik salah satu dari 32 kapsul di kincir itu, tahu-tahu saja seseorang—yang menunduk hormat dan memanggil Minos 'Tuan', sudah memberikan tiket tanpa perlu mengantri. Di dalam kapsul, sekalipun dindingnya dari kaca, rasanya tetap seperti tempat privasi, telebih jika hanya dipakai berdua—saat bergerak naik perlahan, pemandangan kota London menyingsing dengan indah.

Melihat Albafica yang tampak bahagia, ekspresi senang yang jarang sekali muncul di wajah mempesona itu. Minos tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya, dan menikmati pemandangan yang terbentang dengan cara sempurna.

"Kau suka sekali memelukku," ucap Albafica.

"Karena rasanya menyenangkan, kau hangat, dan pas sekali di lenganku."

Albafica mendesah, setengah tertawa juga, "Minos, sebelum virus ini menginfeksi otakku. Dan berbagai penyakit menyerangku lebih dari sekarang, atau kanker dan dan sejenisnya menghilangkan kesadaranku, mematikan fungsi tubuhku. Aku ingin kau tahu… kalau aku pun mencintaimu."

Minos tidak menjawab, hanya membalik posisi Albafica untuk menghadapnya—mengeratkan pelukan dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku bahagia bersamamu, dan aku sangat berterimakasih kau sudah mencintaiku sebesar ini." lanjut Albafica. Ia membenamkan wajah di dada Minos, menghirup aroma maskulinnya. Memejamkan mata, hanya ingin merasakan Minos sepenuhnya, tidak peduli pada pemandangan luar yang begitu menggoda.

Waktu 30 menit memutari bianglala sudah habis. Setelah menghabiskan waktu berkeliling London sejenak—permintaan Albafica tentu saja, mereka akhirnya dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Albafica tertidur di kursi penumpang, dan Minos menyetir dengan perasaan kacau—ia senang bisa membahagiakan Albafica, hanya saja rasanya—kenapa jadi ia yang susah sekali menerima fakta. Padahal Albafica saja dengan begitu kuatnya bisa bertahan dalam menghadapi sakitnya.

Albafica lebih banyak tersenyum setelah sampai di rumah, lebih banyak berkumpul—dan ikut mengobrol bersama meski tetap tidak mau duduk terlalu berdekatan, mungkin sudah bawaannya. Sampai Degel pun agak heran, sayangnya itu tidak bertahan lama, saat menjelang malam yang seharusnya ia sudah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Minos menemukannya tergeletak di lantai.

"Albafica!" panggil Minos, sama sekali tidak mendapat balasan reaksi sekecil apapun. "Degel, Dite!" ia kemudian berteriak memanggil orang-orang yang masih bersantai di ruang kaca.

Degel yang muncul lebih dahulu, ikut berlutut, memeriksa kondisi Albafica—menemukan ruam-ruam yang semakin banyak di kulit yang selalu tertutup baju lengan panjang. "Sejak kapan rashes ini muncul—dan ini lebih parah."

"Aku baru menyadarinya semalam," ucap Minos, mengangkat tubuh Albafica dan membaringkannya di ranjang. "Mulutnya pun terkena stomatitis."

"Kita pindahkan dia ke Rumah Sakit," kata Degel kemudian.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak mau kalau kakak—" Aphrodite sudah ingin menangis, menggenggam tangan Angelo erat—mencari kekuatan dari sana.

"Dite, dia tidak bisa lagi di sini, akan terlalu berbahaya." jelas Degel. "Sudah termasuk luar biasa Albafica bisa bertahan selama ini, padahal aku pikir beberapa bulan yang lalu dia akan mengalami infeksi oportunistik."

Shura merangkul pundak Aphrodite, "Degel benar, Dite.. Di Rumah Sakit, Albafica akan mendapat perawatan yang lebih baik."

Degel melihat Albafica lagi, mengecek beberapa tanda infeksi di kulitnya lebih saksama. "Kekebalan tubuh Albafica tidak bisa bertahan lagi, sudah hancur, dia bisa mengalami pendarahan hebat sewaktu-waktu. Dan dari rashes-nya, aku khawatir kanker kulit—dan bahkan kelenjar getah beningnya pun aku yakin sebentar lagi akan terserang juga."

"Lakukan saja yang terbaik, Degel." kata Minos, entah sudah sekacau apa suaranya saat mengatakan itu. Kecemasannya terbukti, Albafica bahkan seperti sudah berpamitan padanya.

.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, untuk yang terakhir kali kalinya—fakta kehilangan dihadapkan di depan mata Minos. Setidaknya ia memiliki waktu lebih banyak daripada dua masa sebelumnya, yang hanya berisi kematian sebelum sempat menjadikan Albafica miliknya. Tapi saat Albafica sudah berada dalam rengkuhannya—rasanya tidak lebih baik, rasanya lebih menyakitkan kehilangan sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa dimiliki lebih lama. Kalau pun Albafica bertahan, umur akan menggerogoti juga. Seperti itulah manusia, waktu akan memusnakan kehidupan mereka pada akhirnya.

Tiap kali Minos berada di Rumah Sakit—ia bahkan tidak meninggalkan Rumah Sakit sama sekali, meski sesekali keluar—untuk berganti pakaian atau makan yang hanya dilakukan secepatnya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Albafica di ruangan penuh peralatan yang ia tidak peduli apa namanya—yang itu tidak berguna, karena Albafica tetap saja semakin kehilangan kesadaran. Dari pemeriksaan dokter-dokter yang mengawasi di sini, sel-sel otak Albafica sedikit demi sedikit mulai mati. Lalu apa gunanya alat-alat tersebut? Yang dimatanya itu justru tampak membuat Albafica semakin menderita-kalau menuruti maunya, ia ingin merenggut semua alat yang melingkupi tubuh kekasihnya.

Demi Zeus.. Apakah tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan? Baru sekarang Minos sefrustasi ini, bahkan sampai menyebut nama ayahnya—yang tidak pernah ia sebut sebelumnya.

"Kau harus pulang dan istirahat, Minos." kata Aphrodite, ia baru datang dan langsung melihat kakaknya yang terlindung dari udara luar—di dalam ruang karantina berlapis kaca.

Minos tidak membuka mulutnya, lidahnya terasa begitu kelu untuk sekedar berbicara. Matanya pun tak pernah lepas dari tempat Albafica terbaring. Semakin lama ia tidak tahan, terkadang Albafica sedikit membuat gerakan dan mengerang menahan seluruh penyakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

'_Thanatos!' _

Teriak Minos di dalam benaknya, seolah Dewa itu akan mendengar saja. Ia lalu keluar, menutup pintu ruangan khusus itu dan menekuk lututnya lalu duduk di lantai, menyandarkan punggung ke dinding yang dingin. Ia tidak peduli seberantakan apa penampilannya, atau sekusut apa rambutnya. Beberapa kali ia menyisirkan jemarinya ke rambut keperakannya itu—bukan untuk merapikan, tapi mencengkeramnya beberapa saat.

"Thanatos! Berapa lama lagi?!" rasanya ia kembali berteriak, tapi suaranya tertahan hanya seperti geraman yang memantul di koridor kosong.

"Tidak lama lagi,"

Suara itu tidak membuat Minos mendongakkan kepala, ia mengenalinya—tanpa perlu dilihat pun yang berdiri di hadapannya pasti sang pemuda berambut hitam dengan bintang hitam di kening. Seorang Dewa Kematian.

"Dia menderita, Thanatos. Aku tidak tahan lagi melihatnya begitu kesakitan seperti itu." kata Minos merana, "Hentikan penderitaannya, hentikan sekarang."

"Kau merelakannya, sekalipun setelah ini kau tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya—selamanya?" tanya Thanatos, sambil melangkah ke arah pintu "Kau sudah memperkirakan berat kebaikan, atau keburukan sifatnya yang terkikis habis karena sakitnya—Rhadamanthys memutuskan Elysium, bukan?"

"Karena di sanalah dia akan bahagia, dia tidak akan memiliki kenangan buruk—dia akan mendapat kehidupan yang begitu indah." kata Minos, "Aku merelakannya,"

Sebelum Thanatos benar-benar masuk, dan mengambil kehidupan Albafica. Ia menoleh ke arah Minos satu kali lagi, "Tapi Minos, kau pun berhasil membuatnya bahagia kali ini,"

Dan yang Minos dengar kemudian adalah suara kepanikan Aphrodite, juga beberapa dokter yang melangkah tergesa, lirih alat-alat medis yang berbunyi panjang. Semua yang terjadi di sekitarnya tampak mengabur—langkah kaki seperti dipercepat, ucapan-ucapan pembicaraan juga seperti dengung. Minos sendiri tidak bergerak dari posisinya, memeluk lututnya, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana—kali pertama dari beberapa masa hidupnya, ia menangis.

'_Selamat jalan, Albafica. Selamat jalan, Kekasihku. Selamat jalan menuju tempat di mana kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan sejati.'_

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Rio de Janeiro. Minos berdiri di sana, di bawah patung Christ The Redeemer. Keindahan alam terbentang di sepanjang mata memandang, di sini—Albafica dulu ingin berdiri di tempat ini. Dan setangkai mawar merah Minos letakkan, hanya sebuah tanda kecil untuk mewujudkan impian Albafica.

Selanjutnya adalah Venesia yang menjadi tujuan Minos. Berdiri di sebuah jembatan, terlalu banyak jembatan karena kota itu sebagian besar berupa perairan, sungai tidak ada habisnya. Dengan perahu-perahu kecil melintas, membawa pasangan yang bersenang-senang, atau menikmati waktu berbulan madu. Ia memutar-mutar setangkai mawar merah yang dibawanya, wangi bunga itu seperti wangi Albafica. Dan ia menjatuhkan bunga itu ke sungai.

"Venesia, Albafica.." gumam lirih Minos.

Masih banyak yang akan dikunjungi Minos, termasuk Jepang, Roma. Mungkin juga akan ke Prancis. Tapi sekarang ia berdiri Yunani. Di tanah dimana semua bermula.

Sanctuary. Masih sama seperti beratus tahun yang lalu—reruntuhan yang sama, kuil-kuil berjajar menuju ke atas bukit yang lebih tinggi. Tempat terdekat dengan kekuasaan para Dewa, tempat dimana kekuatan Dewa bukan hanya disebut mitos belaka. Di sinilah para prajurit Athena ditempa. Minos berdiri di mana dulu terdapat lautan bunga mawar, mawar beracun yang membunuh beberapa anak buahnya. Meneruskan langkahnya, ia sampai pada undakan-undakan pertama menuju kuil Aries.

Seorang pemuda menggunakan Gold Cloth Aries yang menunggu Minos di ujung tangga. "Suatu kehormatan, seorang Hakim Neraka berkunjung ke Sanctuary." ucapnya, "Saya Aries Kiki, jika ada urusan dengan Pope—mari, saya antar."

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kuil Pisces."

"Dengan Pisces Amour kalau begitu?"

"Bukan juga, bukan untuk bertemu siapapun, hanya untuk mengenang salah satu Pisces pendahunya."

Sang Aries muda memimpin jalan. Membiarkan Hakim Neraka itu mengikutinya, melihat Minos yang tidak begitu tertarik bercakap-cakap ia pun diam. Dan sampai pada kuil Pisces, dimana Amour sedang bermalas-malasan di depan kuilnya—mereka hanya berbasa-basi singkat, kemudian membiarkan Minos masuk ke kuil itu. Meletakkan setangkai mawar putih di lantainya.

'_Ini adalah rumahmu, Albafica.. Aku sudah membawamu pulang ke Yunani.'_

* * *

DONE!

Fic pertama di fandom Saint Seiya. Ada perasaan lega, karena untuk tahun ini—fandom ini yang akan menjadi destinasi saya—semoga. Selain waktu yang saya obrak-abrik, saya juga mencampur unsur Mitologi untuk asal usul tiga Hakim Neraka, bahwa mereka adalah anak-anak Zeus. Termasuk kekuasaan sebagai Hakim juga dari Zeus.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
